A Passionate Love or a Long Time Mania?
by CrimsonRosen
Summary: Think about it. What does your love measure up to with this anime? Are you passionate or insane?


**You know, its love.**

This had been a long time fandom of mine. Actually, it's my upmost favorite. Why? Well, there are many reasons why. And those reasons…could lead to some crazy thoughts and actions in life. Just like the title: what would you call your feelings of the YYH fandom? This is a list of the cause of those feelings. Several fans like to do this and realize the craziness that comes out and had to check if they needed to get professional help. I think some of what I'm going to put on the list would support the idea of how the fans might actually be sane. _Might_. Also, this list was just created for fun and to take a break from constant studies. ^^

Is any of this YOU?

1) YYH was the reason to think over the existence of ghosts.

2) You believe in ghosts now.

3) Just thinking of YYH makes you happy and grin like a dork.

4) YYH songs are repeated in the MP3 of choice.

5) You're listening to those songs while reading this list.

6) Some of those songs are in the most played playlist.

7) You learned vocabulary from YYH, likely from Kurama.

8) YYH helped you conquer loneliness because you had a tough time in school or in life.

9) The YYH realm convinced you that ghosts and demons exist.

10) YYH became one of the reasons for you loving martial arts.

11) YYH motivated you to take up martial arts or at least learn more about it.

12) Your artistic friend drew you (in my case, painted) a picture of your favorite character. (Thanks LovelySinner7! ^^)

13) You imagined of what it would be like for the gang to be your classmates.

14) Then wrote fanfiction based on the idea.

15) You stay up late nights doing YYH-related things.

16) You have lied on occasion when others ask you "why you were up all night?" by responding with that you were "studying or writing something important." You know what? Think of that as a "half-lie." When instead you were reading YYH fanfiction, writing it, or just something that had to do with YYH.

17) A friend of yours knows of your obsession and finds you a YYH related gift for Christmas or birthday.

18) You think Team Masho make better ninjas than the Naruto ones (maybe not including Baken).

19) You've written self-inserted fanfiction. (Mine are not published!)

20) You ignore school duties sometimes because you were inspired to work on YYH fanfiction.

21) But your writing actually improved because of reading and writing YYH fanfiction.

22) You wished there was such as a place like the "Tokyo Dome."

23) You wished you had Spirit (or maybe Demon) energy so you can take care of yourself, bullies or bad people.

24) You insisted to eat noodles with chopsticks (I know anime inspires this but I bet there are fans that would like to try Yusuke's ramen! XD).

25) You wondered what it would be like to have attended Sarayaski Jr. High or Meioh High.

26) You've written fanfiction to indulge on that idea.

27) As soon you knew the manga was released, the bookstore was your destination. All the manga are released in a bookstore near you. :)

28) You have YYH manga in another language, including the English version.

29) You voice along lines from the anime as you watch it (again).

30) You know the dialogue so well in English, that while watching the subbed, you know what is being said from the dubbed. It could go vise-versa too.

31) You had at some point said "Bingo!" when someone gets something correct.

32) Its not in your nature to say "Bingo!"

33) You felt inspired in becoming a better person because of some of the serious conversations and scenes.

34) You wished that Kuwabara took part of the 1st demon tournament. I don't know about you guys, but I missed him during the Three Kings arc. :T

35) You've attempted a YYH character's hairstyle.

36) You succeeded! Kudos if it's Hiei's!

37) You wished the game "Goblin City" existed because you thought it would be a fun game.

38) Your "boogie man" at some point was Elder Toguro.

39) You learned life lessons from YYH.

40) You have used those life lessons as you live now and even as much as advice to yourself or others.

41) While you were writing notes for school, a fanfiction of yours integrated with it…

42) You have a picture of one of your favorite character or characters on your phone, MP3, or computer. And right **now** it's on display.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, here are 42! I know a couple were generic to the YYH fandom but I felt I should put them there anyway. Did any of these matched straight to your heart as a fan? I can vouch for most of these! By the way, I have _plenty_ more that I could share so when I have some extra time, I will update with another list. Its nice to just think of the love you have for an anime and who knows? Maybe remembering these silly sorts of things would give inspiration! I know I haven't listed too many outrageous things that fans do but they will come up in a future list.

In other news, I had been working on _Restless Wind_ fic but I haven't had much time for it recently because of school and spiritual training. Once mid-terms and most important projects or essays are out of the way, I should be able to update by next month. And to get back to people on a better consistency… Only recently I am starting to balance to things in my life but it's still a struggle.

If you would like to add a fact as a YYH fan, just review or message about them and I will add them to the next list so other people can empathize this _love_! _This crazy love_!


End file.
